


We're Gonna Ride Again

by mrsirishboru



Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: A Memoriam Lyric One-Shot about Bobby Munson of the Sons of AnarchySong: We're Gonna Ride Again by Brantley Gilbert





	

3 months and 14 days is exactly how long it had been since you stepped foot into that house, anytime someone even mentioned you going home to grab a few things you broke down in tears. Your Uncle Bobby was the only family you ever had, and now he was gone.  
He was the one who taught you how to drive, ride a bicycle, ride a bike, how to throw down when needed, he helped you become the person you were today and now he's gone.

Today was the day you would go back home, the very thought of it broke your heart. The fact that you would never be able to tell him he needed to shave his beard again or cut his hair that was always in a mess. Never being able to wake up in the middle of the night by his laugh, that could be heard a mile away.

Walking into the house, you closed the door behind you. Still sitting in the corner of the living room facing the TV was his recliner that he always spent his free time in. A couple of empty PBR cans still sitting on the table next to it, one still full from him having to leave for ‘club business’ as he told you as he walked out the door for the very last time.

His bike keys on the key hook next to the kitchen were only there because Jax had brought his bike back to the house, it was sitting in the garage just waiting to be rode like Uncle Bobby used to. Acting like the stole the damn thing  
  
_That long gray beard hung down to his chest_  
 _Ol' long hair was always a mess_  
 _And the laugh on that man, I'll never forget_  
 _You could hear him from a mile away_  
 _Loved his Pabst Blue Ribbon and his cigarettes_  
 _He'd burn one down, light 'er up again_  
 _I still see that grin and that ol' H.D_  
 _He'd roll it like he stole the thing_  
 _You know, I talked to him yesterday_  
 _I asked him_

Grabbing the keys off the hook, you had the ring hooked around your pointer finger with the key resting in the palm of your hand just staring at it. Feeling the warmth of a tear flowing down your cheek your vision became blurry with tears. Closing your hand with keys still in hand, you felt yourself breaking down.  
You needed to be strong, you had to pull yourself together. You grabbed the home phone off the wall and dialed the clubhouse number.  
“Hey doll, how you doing?” Chibs answered he knew that you went home and made sure to let you know that he was worried about you.  
“Not so good, can you have all the guys come over. I want to go for a ride, if that's fine” you said into the phone, your voice was on the brink of cracking.  
“Yeah we will be there soon doll,, ” He said as he hung up the phone  
\--  
Hearing the roar of the bikes outside the house, you took a look out the window. All lined up on the street ready to ride. Making the keys spin in your hand as you walked into the garage, you hit the button to open the garage button.  
Throwing your leg over the bike you got on and started it up just as the garage door started to open, revving up the bike real loud just for the hell of it just like Uncle Bobby used to do before he would head out.

You could barely hear the hollers and whistles from the guys, over the sound of the bike but you knew they were by the smiles on their faces. Chibs who was now President, motioned his hand for you to be in front. You gladly accepted his offer, you knew just where you were going.  
\--  
Pulling up at the cabin everyone lined their bikes up just as they rode in, walked around the side of the cabin towards the clearing in the back. You spotted the tree the had its roots planted in the middle of the clearing, with his kutte placed on the rock next to it marking his grave.

Walking over to his grave you got down on one knee and started off a conversation with him as if he wasn't even gone.  
Wondering what it was like in heaven, How his bike rode on those streets of gold?  
Do they have back roads for long bike rides?

“You know he's probably up there doing burnouts,” Tig said making a smile form on your face,  
“Yeah, he probably laid her down up there too” You replied making everyone laugh.

“Did you rev it up while the angels were singing? Bet God got onto you and took your wings” You said aloud to Uncle Bobby knowing that he could hear you.

“Better have them back before we get in, cause we're gonna ride again brother,” Chibs said before he placed his hands on the kutte that would continue to stay there marking his grave.  
  
_How's that steel horse ride on the streets of gold?_  
 _Does the promised land have any_ ol _' back roads?_  
 _Ain't a doubt you've done a burnout on a cloud_  
 _Knowin' you, you probably laid her down_  
 _Have you revved it up while the angels sang?_  
 _Did God get on ya, did He take your wings?_  
 _You better have 'em back 'fore I get in_  
 _'Cause brother, we're gonna ride again_


End file.
